villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Porkfillet Ensemble
The Porkfillet Ensemble are the main antagonistic faction from MuchiMuchi Pork. Background They are porcine aliens from the planet Iberico, where all pigs have evolved into anthromorphic creatures, and seek to take over Earth and have people eat more pork. The supreme leader of Iberico, General Porkfillet, had planted number of non-anthromorphic pigs on planet Earth (consider to be a remote, distant planet located in the outskirts of universe then and now) long time ago in his youth. He returned to planet Earth years later to see how porks are faring compared to other foods and meats. He was told that porks are faring well in that planet according to investigation done by his agents. So when Porkfillet visited to a restaurant that was supposed to sell the highest quantities of porks in Batazuka City, only to be told by the manager that the restaurant not only do not sell porks, but is also told porks pale in comparison to beefs, Porkfillet is shocked by the reply (and gross inaccuracy of the report submitted to him). Porkfillet pondered in his thoughts, barely restraining himself: Batazuka City was supposed to be highest consumer and seller of porks on Earth. When did porks got sidelined? Then, came an order of beefs that snapped the general. "Manager! More beefs! Beefs are the best!" The source of the order came from Momo, Ikuo and Rahute (the heroine trio of the game). This, was the breaking point for Porkfillet. He had the restaurant and the three heroines swooped off their feet to an unknown silver object hovering on the sky. Porkfillet, using his military's advanced technology, turned the three heroines into anthromorphic pigs. After giving them severe lectures on how porks are the center of the universe, how everyone loves porks and how porks are healthy etc. Porkfillet orders the hapless trio to attack Earth with Iberico's newest war machine called Ketta and turn Earth's populace into pigs. In Porkfillet's bizarre mind, Earthlings have devolved who failed to appreciate the value of porks and must be reset into being pigs to start all over again. The heroine trio, screamed and cursed at their plight and begged to be sent to their homes, but their Ketta machines reply was: Not possible until they turn all Earth's populace into pigs. Disobedience is not an option either. So Momo, Ikuo and Rahute sets out to fulfill Porkfillet's goals whether they like it or not. Members *'General Porkfillet': The leader of the ensemble, he is an anthropomorphic pig. Despite that, he is actually angry that Earthlings are eating more beef than pork, and wants to change that. Pilots the Jamon Iberico. *'Sergeant Wing': An anthropomorphic chicken who wears a gas mask. Pilots the Turkey Pastrami. *'Major Sirloin': An anthropomorphic ox, and the muscles of the group. Pilots the Beef Strogonoff. *'Warrant Officer Lamb': An anthropomorphic sheep, she is the youngest and only female of the group. Pilots the Shuuparou. *'Ensign Sakura': An anthropomorphic horse, and second-in-command of the group. Pilots the Horse Sashimi. Gallery WingMMP.png|Sergeant Wing Sirloin.png|Major Sirloin Lamb.png|Warrant Officer Lamb Sakura.png|Ensign Sakura Porkfillet.png|General Porkfillet Category:Military Category:Aliens Category:Organizations Category:Shmup Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Hegemony Category:Animals